


Doppelganger Son

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Jason's father, Dean's a father, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Dean, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think this is a bad thing, meeting him will be something new for you, maybe it’ll have a positive affect on you,”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not like I had a daughter that aged in a day and tried to kill me,” he answered sarcastically, inwardly shuddering as the memory came up. He didn’t really want another kid trying to kill him for being the father. “What’s the worst that could happen with this one?” he added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelganger Son

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I only watched a few episodes of the first season and then skipped a few seasons to see Jensen Ackles as Jason. I don't really know anything about the show so, please don't tear me a new one because of anything that's more than likely wrong in this one-off. I only did it because it was just in my head and I found it funny. 
> 
> Dean=42 >19 when he had a one-nightstand with Genevieve  
> Jason=23
> 
> I did the math :)

“You okay, Dean?” he sighed deeply and irritatedly at Sam for the question. How would he be okay? How was any of this okay? He’d been sitting in a cafe with his brother when a woman walked in and eyed him like she knew, which she did. Dean remembered her after he pinged on what town they were in. He remembered a few things about her, a one-nightstand with her being one of the very first. He was sure her name was Genevieve something. They had one hell of a night together and he was gone by morning.

Not long after he recalled everything, she walked over after ordering something and sat down on Dean’s bench, staring at him with a frown. She wasn’t aware of his job, he knew that much, but she was looking at him like he just pissed her off by being there... and then the bombshell.

“ _You have a son,_ ” hit the table and he couldn’t say anything. Dean just sat there, staring at her with his mouth open. For the rest of the meal he stayed quiet, thinking everything over with a deep, contemplative frown. Sam sounded like he was getting along with the woman, the two letting out a few chuckles and smile, while he just sat there, staring at his food like it insulted him.

Now, he was still in the cafe with his brother, the woman having left for the rest room. As soon as she was gone, Dean instantly proposed that they get out of there, but Sam said no, he should talk to her, maybe even meet his kid.

“Stupid question,” he muttered, turning to glance back at the bathroom for the umpteenth time. He was edgy now, his nerves rattled and his guard as solid as ever. He was seriously hyperaware of everything now, his body and mind in hunter mode. He wanted to get out of there, needed to. He felt like he was backed into a corner.

“I don’t think this is a bad thing, meeting him will be something new for you, maybe it’ll have a positive affect on you,”

“Yeah, it’s not like I had a daughter that aged in a day and tried to kill me,” he answered sarcastically, inwardly shuddering as the memory came up. He didn’t really want another kid trying to kill him for being the father. “What’s the worst that could happen with this one?” he added, shifting into a position that made him look relaxed, even though he was a wreck on the inside.

“What have I missed?” he took a quick glance to his side as Gen came back, sitting down next to him with cup of tea. She must’ve got it between the time of leaving the bathroom and coming to sit down.

“Nothing,” he answered roughly with a sigh, deciding not to look at her and instead taking an interest in how own coffee, though the cup was empty. He and Sammy would be leaving soon, so hopefully, she’d just leave the conversation there and they can get out of town.

“So, what’s he like? Your son,” Sam suddenly brought up and Dean instantly kicked him under the table, seeing the pain rush passed his face for a split second.

“His name is Jason, he’s headstrong, somewhat independent, a charmer, sneaky, intelligent, clever, resourceful,” she smiled a little, and what she said caught his attention, because he sounded mentally identical to him. Though Dean was completely independent if his brother wasn’t there.

“Would you let Dean meet him?” that instantly earned him another kick, a little harder and Sam physically winced, seeing more pain in his face. He was lucky that she’d turned to Dean when he kicked him.

“Why yes, of course,” she smiled at him and he stayed emotionless. “When he was younger he’d asked about his father. My husband was a lunatic that cut Jason off when he wouldn’t join the family. He’s had an inkling that he and his father have no relation by blood. They’re nothing alike, physically or otherwise, so he knew that... maybe he wasn’t his _actual_ father,” her smile faltered a little and Dean knew that she was playing at that point, wanting to guilt him into saying that he’d meet him. It was her thing. A thing that he remembered from their one-nightstand. And she was really good at it, because it worked, and it was working now.

“I think that he would like to meet you too,” she smiled up at him and he rubbed a hand down his face with a sigh.

“... fine,”

\----------

Sam bailed on him, great, thanks bro. He’d said that he’d walk back to the hotel since it wasn’t that far away, maybe a block or two, and he left him with Gen who was quiet the whole car-ride. She’d told him where to go, gave him the address, but that was it, after that she went silent and waited until they got there. When they did, he got out of the car with a confused frown. He could understand that he had a kid with this woman, but he definitely wouldn’t be in school. He’d be in his early twenties, like twenty-three or twenty-four. Was he a teacher?

“Hopefully, he’ll be finished with the team by now,” so he was a coach. Okay, so he kept fit and trained kids.

“What’s he coach? Field hockey? Football?” he asked out of mild curiosity.

“The latter,” she answered with a smile. They rounded the building and came across the field, which was slowly emptying of students, leaving a couple of guys on the field to clean up. Dean glanced through them as he and Gen got closer, stopping next to the bleachers. None of them looked their way, seeming to want to pack up and leave as soon as possible. “That’s him,” she whispered next to him, pointing out the guy in a red polo-shirt. He was talking to someone, a guy from the team by the looks of the padded shift thing he was wearing. The guy suddenly looked over, a smile appearing when he saw his mother, and Dean’s eyes actually shot open when he realized how similar they looked.

“I thought you said I had a _son,_ not a younger doppelganger,” he looked at Gen, seeing her wavering expression.

“He _is_ your son, he just happens to look identical to how you looked back then,” she hissed back, turning to look at him with a matter-of-fact attitude.

“Mom?” they both turned to at the kid as he jogged towards them, slowing down once he was close. His copy eyed him with a deep frown, looking him over a couple of times, in the exact same way that Dean was doing to him.

“Jason, this is Dean, he’s...” she paused, trailing off slightly with a faltering smile.

“My real dad?” they both stared at him for a few seconds, the kids’ face seeming like he didn’t say anything weird at all. “What? Not really hard to figure out what there’s a guy standing in front of you who looks like an older version of you,” he shrugged out and Dean really wanted to just facepalm himself right there and then.

“ _You_ look like _me_ ,” he couldn’t help pointing out, hating himself for a second because that would’ve been something Sammy would’ve said. “And I thought you said he had an _inkling_ ,”

“Yeah, _inkling_ turned into _knowing_ when I saw you,” the kid smirked at him.

“So, you’re not just similar in good-looks, you got my attitude too,” he smirked back with his arms crossed. “Aways wanted a real Mini-me,”

“Dude, seriously? That movie sucke-,”

“Whoa hey! Watch your mouth, Austin Powers is a classic,” he cut him off, nearly feeling like he should’ve pointed a finger at him like a real old-timey father.

“For an old man, yeah,” Jason laughed, crossing his own arms.

“You know, you’re not too old to go over my knee, _kid_ ,” he emphasised, smirking darkly at him. It was actually starting to feel like it was a good thing he met the kid. He was a little shit, but he was almost completely similar to him in every way. If Dean was younger they’d be exactly the same, people would have problems telling them apart, and if they could, he’d probably be mistaken for an older brother.

“How are you even walking? Where’s your cane?” he shot back childishly, acting a little cocky.

“Could ask the same about your stroller,” this was just gonna be going back and forth between them. And they were probably going to be at it all day with the retorts. Yeah, he was happy he met the little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Again, sorry if some stuff is wrong in this, I only watched a few scenes.


End file.
